


If Only Chairman Meow Could Talk

by katie_bugg



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_bugg/pseuds/katie_bugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chairman Meow tried to warn Alec. He really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only Chairman Meow Could Talk

Alec dropped next to Magnus, his breathing labored. He took a hand and ran it through his sweaty hair, before glancing at the man beside him. Magnus had a faint glow to his skin – probably part glitter and part sweat. He had a half-smile on his face and his eyes were slightly glazed.

“Wow,” Magnus breathed out, “for your first time riding someone… Alexander, that was exceptional. A+”

Alec blushed and rolled his eyes. “What are you, my teacher? Don’t grade me on how I am in bed, it’s just weird.”

Magnus rolled onto his side and raised an eyebrow. “Would you like me to be your teacher, Alec? Because I’m fairly certain we could work _something_ out if you did.”

Alec shoved Magnus off the bed, and quietly laughed when he heard a soft “oof” come from him. Alec swung his legs off the bed and stood up, stretching is back and arms.

 Riding was harder work than he thought it would be, but, by the Angel, was it worth it. Magnus does this thing where when they start having sex he looks totally laid-back and even bored, but then when things get really heated, he starts touching Alec everywhere and whispers what a beautiful Angel Alec is. That’s why Alec loves to get fucked by him. Magnus can just lean down while he thrusts and bite Alec’s earlobe and whisper to him. But being able to watch Magnus watch him was even better. Plus, this way Magnus had to _scream_ how good Alec felt instead of whisper it, which will definitely be something Alec asks for from now on. There’s not much better than hearing Magnus Bane scream for you.

Alec bent down and looked through the pile of clothes on the floor, trying to find his underwear. His boxers were tighter than the ones he normally wore, but he had been spending so much time with Magnus that he hadn’t had time to do laundry yet. Magnus insisted that Alec could use his washer, but Alec was _not_ going to risk getting glitter on everything.

Alec started walking to the door when Magnus said, “Alec! I was done playing with you, don’t leave yet!”

Alec rolled his eyes, “I’m just going to get some water, I’ll be right back.”

Walking out into the hallway, Alec almost tripped over Chairman Meow, who was waiting by the door. He reached down and patted the cat’s head, who meowed in reply.

Alec continued walking down the short hallway, well as good as he could anyway. Chairman Meow kept rubbing on his legs rather forcefully and every meow seemed to have a warning note in it. It was almost as if he didn’t want Alec going to the kitchen. Alec sighed, no matter what Magnus said, he was convinced the cat hated him.

“Mr. Lightwood?”

Alec’s head shot up and could feel his face pale and then heat up to a bright red. He was going to throw up and faint and possibly jump out the nearest window. The entire New York Conclave was sitting in Magnus’s living room and Alec wasn’t wearing pants. Okay, maybe not the whole Conclave, but at least half. Chairman Meow shook his tail in defeat and left, probably so he would not see Alec’s lame attempt to escape the situation.

In fact, Alec couldn’t even try to escape the situation. He was frozen. He had years of training, but nothing could have prepared him for this one horrifying moment. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. He could only see the shock and confusion on everyone’s faces as they stared at him.

He shook his head slightly. He was Alec Lightwood and he could be smooth and get himself out of this. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when he heard Magnus call from down the hall, “Alec, sweetie? There may have been something I forgot to tell you…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from http://canislytherinthings.tumblr.com because they come up with the best headcanons ever


End file.
